Some internal combustion engines include a turbocharger or supercharger configured to compress ambient air in order to increase power. Compressing the ambient air causes an increase in its air temperature, resulting in a decrease in engine power due to the intake of high temperature air. In order to cool the high temperature air, an intercooler or charge air cooler is often utilized between the turbocharger/supercharger and an intake manifold of the engine. By reducing the temperature of the ambient air, its density is increased thereby allowing the engine to produce more power.
However, as the high temperature air passes through the charge air cooler and is cooled, liquid condensate may form and collect inside the charge air cooler under certain conditions. There is an opportunity for the collected condensate to subsequently freeze inside the charge air cooler in low temperature ambient conditions, and/or to accumulate chemical impurities that may potentially corrode the charge air cooler. Moreover, when engine torque is increased during acceleration or other similar conditions, the resulting increased mass airflow operates to potentially draw the collected condensate into an intake manifold or engine, which presents an opportunity for the condensate to freeze or increase the chance of engine misfire and combustion instability. Accordingly, while conventional charge air cooler systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the art.